


Star Wars - Uma Esperança Diferente

by Star_Lighter



Series: Star Wars - A saga de Lucy Skywalker [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Luke Skywalker, Gen, Lucy Skywalker - Freeform, Rule 63
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lighter/pseuds/Star_Lighter
Summary: Antes de morrer, Padme deu à luz duas meninas gêmeas, as filhas de Anakin. Leia vai para Alderaan com o senador Organa, enquanto Lucy Skywalker é levada para Tatooine para ser criada pelos Lars, sob a proteção de Obi-Wan Kenobi, até que chegasse o momento dela enfrentar seu pai.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Series: Star Wars - A saga de Lucy Skywalker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943026
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. O nascimento das gêmeas e o destino de Padme

**Author's Note:**

> Como seria Star Wars se Luke Skywalker fosse uma garota?
> 
> Entre as muitas mudanças de roteiro, houve um momento em que George Lucas considerou fazer do protagonista da saga uma garota, então por que não explorar essa possibilidade?

\-- Precisamos operar rápido para salvar os bebês – o droide médico informou aos três diante dele.

\-- Bebês? – o senador Organa ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\-- Está esperando gêmeos.

Obi-Wan observou Padmé, deitada no meio do quarto branco estéril. Os bebês dela, os filhos de Anakin teriam perdido ambos os pais antes mesmo de poder saber seus nomes, e seriam criados em meio a uma galáxia controlada pelos Sith.

\-- Salvá-los precisamos – Yoda afirmou – Nossa última esperança são.

Os droides trabalharam rápido. Obi-Wan estava ao lado de Padme quando ela entrou em trabalho de parto. Após algum esforço, o grito de um bebê preencheu o ar, e o Mestre Jedi pegou a criança. Ela gritava a plenos pulmões, o ralo cabelo em sua cabeça era escuro, e seus olhos, já abertos, eram castanhos como os da mãe.

\-- É uma menina – o mestre Jedi informou, aproximando o bebê de Padme.

\-- Leia – ela ergueu debilmente a mão e acariciou o rosto da filha – Oh... Leia.  
Instantes depois, Padme voltou a gritar, e o segundo bebê nasceu. Obi-Wan o olhou nos braços do droide. Essa era mais parecida com o pai, os cabelos eram mais claros e os olhos entreabertos o bastante para distinguir o mesmo azul dos de Anakin.

\-- Outra menina.

\-- Lu... Lucy – a voz de Padme era um sussurro.

Ela tentou sorrir, mas estava cada vez mais pálida, sem forças sequer para segurar uma de suas filhas nos braços. Ainda assim, a mulher conseguiu falar fracamente:

\-- Obi-Wan... Ainda tinha bondade nele. Eu sei... eu sei que tinha...  
E então ela estava morta. Obi-Wan ainda tinha a menina mais velha no colo, que imediatamente recomeçou a chorar. A mais nova, nos braços do droide, choramingou mais baixo.

***

\-- Escondidas, a salvo, as crianças devem ficar.

Yoda, apesar da tristeza pela perda de Padme, se focava no agora e no futuro, como o Grande Mestre Jedi que era. Ele, Kenobi e Bail Organa discutiam o que fazer a seguir.

Obi-Wan concordava com o alienígena verde, e acrescentou:

\-- Devemos levá-las a um lugar onde os Sith não sintam sua presença.

\-- Separadas elas devem ser – Yoda disse com algum pesar. Ele e Obi-Wan sabiam como a ligação de gêmeos sensitivos à Força podia ser forte. Separar as duas meninas tão jovens, antes que tivessem consciência uma da outra, era muito cruel, mas como também sabiam, necessário para a segurança de ambas.

O senador Organa falou pela primeira vez, com um sorrisinho:

\-- Minha mulher e eu podemos ficar com a menina mais velha. Nós sempre tivemos vontade de adotar uma menina. Ela será muito amada por nós.

\-- Mas para onde irá a mais nova? – Obi-Wan indagou. Yoda voltou-se para ele.

\-- Para Tatooine. Para sua família a envie.

Obi-Wan assentiu. Anos atrás ele e Qui-Gon tiraram uma criança do planeta desértico com a crença de que era a esperança da galáxia, e agora devia levar outra, com o mesmo pensamento.

\-- Eu vou levar a mais nova e protegê-la.

***

Obi-Wan fitava as gêmeas adormecidas na pequena medbay, deitadas lado a lado, tranquilas. Não faziam ideia do que o futuro lhes reservava.

Anakin e Padme estavam mortos, aquelas duas crianças eram tudo o que restara deles. E em sua curta existência, elas conheciam apenas uma à outra, nunca se separaram, e agora estavam prestes a ir para sistemas estelares diferentes, possivelmente para nunca mais se encontrarem.

\-- Mestre Kenobi, está pronto? – o senador Organa postou-se a seu lado.

Obi-Wan hesitou ao olhar para as meninas. Gostaria de postergar esse momento para sempre, mas não havia mais como fazê-lo. Ele assentiu, e o senador tirou Leia do berço.

A menina começou a choramingar, e Bail a embalou o melhor que podia, até que ela se acalmasse. Então olhou para Obi-Wan.

\-- Até nos encontrarmos novamente, mestre Kenobi, seja lá quando for.

Obi-Wan assentiu enquanto o senador se retirava, a nova filha no colo, e pegou a mais nova, que acabava de acordar. Uma longa viagem para Tatooine os esperava.

***

Após uma caminhada pelo deserto, Obi-Wan desceu da eopie e encontrou Beru Lars aguardando-o na porta de casa. Ela recebeu o pequeno embrulho que ele trazia com um sorriso e foi mostrá-la ao marido.

O Mestre Jedi lançou um último olhar ao rosto da menina adormecida antes de se afastar, deixando-a com seus novos guardiões.


	2. A chegada dos droides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Skywalker, agora crescida, conhece dois droides muito especiais

Lucy mirava o céu impiedosamente azul de Tatooine com um par de binóculos sobre os olhos.

\-- Está acontecendo uma batalha lá em cima – ela disse, impressionada.

\-- Deve ser um problema de reabastecimento – Biggs contestou. Ele estava ali para uma espécie de férias da Academia Imperial, mas não falara muito sobre isso desde que chegara, parecia mais estar evitando o assunto.

Lucy tinha inveja do amigo. Seu maior desejo era fazer o que ele fizera anos atrás; sair de Tatooine, fazer algo maior do que trabalhar na fazenda de umidade do tio a vida inteira.

\-- Acho que se eu insistir um pouco mais, ele me deixar ir para a Academia – ela murmurou esperançosa enquanto os dois caminhavam em frente à estação Torshe. Biggs respondeu:

\-- Você sabe que é difícil para mulheres progredirem na Marinha Imperial...

\-- Mas eu vou conseguir. Eles vão ver como eu sou boa piloto.

Em resposta Biggs riu.

\-- Acho que vai precisar insistir mais do que só um pouco para Owen deixar, ou não vai conseguir sair de Tatooine. Ele não quer que você cuide da fazenda?

\-- E me case com alguém daqui mesmo – Lucy balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, seu cabelo loiro amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo chicoteava ao vento atrás dela. Biggs bagunçou seu cabelo carinhosamente, e depois de uma risadinha, ela suspirou – Senti saudades, Biggs.

\-- Eu também, Lucy.

***

No dia seguinte, Biggs já tinha partido, e Lucy estava de volta à fazenda dos Lars. Naquela manhã, os jawas vieram com ofertas de droides, e Owen a chamara para ajudar com os que escolheria.

A jovem olhava distraidamente enquanto ele interrogava um droide dourado, pensando que mal podia esperar para sair mais tarde.

\-- Lucy! – Owen chamou, tirando-a de seus devaneios – Leve esses dois para dentro. Eu os quero limpos.

\-- Mas eu ia na Estação Torshe buscar os conversores de potência.

\-- Pode desperdiçar seu tempo depois de cumprir suas obrigações.

Era inútil argumentar com o tio, e ela teve que guiar o droide de protocolo e o R2 vermelho para a casa, mas antes de chegarem à porta, o pequeno astromech simplesmente explodiu. Lucy gritou:

\-- Tio Owen! Esse R2 tem um péssimo motivador. Olhe!

\-- Com licença, madame – o droide de protocolo cutucou seu ombro – Mas aquela unidade R2 está em excelentes condições, e é uma pechincha.

Ela indicou o droide azul para Owen.

***

\-- Agradeço ao criador, esse banho de óleo vai ser uma delícia – C3PO falou com uma alegria quase humana. 

Lucy brincava com seu modelo de skyhooper, sem ouvir o que ele dizia, pensando no que falara com Biggs ontem, até que simplesmente não se conteve e rosnou:

\-- Isso não é justo. O Biggs tem razão, eu não vou conseguir sair daqui.

\-- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

\-- Não, a não ser que possa alterar o tempo, acelerar a colheita ou me tirar dessa rocha – ela se levantou e pegou um pano velho para limpar a unidade R2.

\-- Acho que não, madame. Eu sou apenas um droide, sem muito conhecimento sobre essas coisas. Não neste planeta. Para ser franco, nem mesmo sei em que planeta estou.

\-- Se o universo tem um centro luminoso, você está no planeta mais distante dele – Lucy começou a trabalhar em limpar R2.

\-- Entendi, madame.

\-- Pode me chamar de Lucy.

\-- Entendi, senhorita Lucy.

\-- Não, apenas Lucy – ela sorriu com a educação exagerada de C3PO.

\-- E eu sou C3PO, dedicado relações humanas. E este é meu companheiro R2-D2.

\-- Olá. Está com várias marcas de carvão. Parece que tiveram um bocado de ação.

\-- Com tudo que passamos, é uma surpresa que ainda estejamos perfeitos, ainda mais com aquela rebelião.

\-- Vocês sabem da rebelião contra o Império – Lucy ficou de pé num salto, vibrando só de imaginar o que a dupla de droides podiam ter vivenciado.   
Agora invejava esses dois também.

\-- Foi por causa dela que viemos parar aqui, madame.

\-- Estiveram em muitas batalhas?

\-- Em várias. Na verdade, não há muito o que contar. Não passo de um intérprete, não muito bom em contar histórias. Pelo menos em torna-las interessantes.

Lucy voltou a trabalhar em R2. Havia um pedaço de metal emperrado em suas dobras, que estava dando trabalho para sair. Abruptamente ele se soltou e Lucy caiu sentada, ao mesmo tempo em que o projetor holográfico do astromech se acendeu e tomou a forma de uma moça de branco.

\-- Ajude-me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. É minha única esperança.

\-- O que é isso? – Lucy olhou para ela intrigada. A mensagem se repetiu em um loop. R2 emitiu alguns bipes e C3PO traduziu:

\-- Ele disse que não é nada, madame, só um enguiço. Não ligue para isso.

\-- Quem é ela? É muito bonita, e... parece desamparada – a jovem não conseguia desviar o olhar da imagem holográfica.

\-- Infelizmente eu não sei, madame. Acho que era uma passageira em nossa última viagem, madame, acredito que fosse uma pessoa de alguma importância...

\-- Tem mais dessa gravação?

R2 bipou o que devia ser algo que C3PO não gostou, pois falou em tom de repreensão:

\-- Comporte-se, R2, ou vai nos meter em encrenca. Está bem, pode confiar nela, é nossa nova dona – R2 respondeu e C3PO traduziu – Ele diz ser propriedade de Obi-Wan Kenobi, um morador desta região, e que é uma mensagem pessoal para ele. Para ser franco, madame, não sei do que ele está falando...

\-- Obi-Wan Kenobi. Será que está se referindo ao velho Ben Kenobi? – Lucy pensou alto.

\-- Desculpe, madame, mas sabe do que ele está falando?

\-- Eu não conheço ninguém chamado Obi-Wan, mas o velho Ben mora depois do Mar das Dunas. Ele é um velho eremita – ela olhou de novo para o holograma – Ela parece estar com problemas, é melhor ver a gravação inteira.

R2 disse mais alguns bipes e estalos.

\-- Ele disse que o parafuso de contenção danificou seu sistema de reprodução, e se retirá-lo ele poderá reproduzir a mensagem inteira.

Lucy imaginou que aquela unidade R2 era muito pequena para fugir se tirasse o parafuso, e a vontade de ver o resto a convenceu a fazê-lo de qualquer forma. Mas assim que tirou o parafuso, a imagem simplesmente desapareceu.

\-- Ei, aonde ela foi? Traga-a de volta. Reproduza a mensagem inteira!

R2 soltou um bipe em tom inocente. C3PO se irritou e deu um tapa em seu domo.

\-- Que mensagem?! A que você estava tocando e guardando nas suas entranhas enferrujadas

\-- Lucy! Lucy! – o chamado de tia Beru cortou a conversa. Lucy respondeu:

\-- Já vou indo, tia – ela entregou o parafuso de contenção a C3PO e foi para a sala de jantar, onde os dois tios a esperavam.

Lucy contou o que acabara de ver da memória do astromech e se perguntou se falara do velho Ben.

\-- Aquele bruxo é só um velho louco – Owen nunca gostara de Ben, e nunca perdia a oportunidade de falar mal dele.

\-- E se esse Obi-Wan vier procurar por ele?

\-- Não acredito que ele ainda exista. Morreu na mesma época que seus pais.

\-- Ele conhecia meus pais? – Lucy exclamou. Owen suspirou.

\-- Esqueça isso.

Era sempre assim. Lucy sabia pouco sobre quem fora seu pai, e menos ainda sobre sua mãe, os tios evitavam o assunto como um tabu. Tudo o que conseguira reunir de informação era que seu pai era piloto de um cargueiro que morreu durante as Guerras Clônicas. E sua mãe só os vira uma vez, Beru sequer se lembrava do nome dela, mas era uma mulher bonita e educada, possivelmente de um planeta mais perto do Núcleo.

Lucy tentou novamente tocar no assunto de sair e entrar para a Academia. Os novos droides com certeza cobririam seu trabalho e ela poderia sair da fazenda, mas Owen discordava.

\-- Só mais uma temporada.

Ela já ouvira isso quantas vezes nos últimos anos? Com um suspiro ela se retirou da mesa. Quando se afastou, Beru confrontou o marido.

\-- Ela não pode ficar aqui para sempre. Os amigos dela foram embora.

\-- Deixo ela ir no ano que vem. Eu prometo.

\-- Lucy não é uma fazendeira, Owen. Ela tem muita coisa do pai dela.

\-- É o que eu temo.

Lucy saiu de casa e contemplou o pôr do sol binário de Tatooine, imaginando que estaria ali a vida inteira, sempre fazendo os mesmos serviços entediantes da fazenda de umidade e cercada pela mesma paisagem monótona e imutável, quando parecia que uma força maior a chamava para as estrelas que começavam a surgir no céu.

De volta à oficina, Lucy ativou o controle e C3PO se mexeu, escondido atrás de um speeder.

\-- Não é culpa minha, madame. Por favor, não me desative! Ele não está funcionando direito, fica resmungando sobre sua missão.

Lucy correu para fora, mas não viu sinal do pequeno astromech nas proximidades. Seria mais difícil procurar à noite, e com o povo da areia por perto, não havia como sair. Deveria sair bem cedo de manhã e rezar para encontra-lo rápido o bastante para tio Owen não perceber sua ausência.


	3. O amuleto e o sabre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Skywalker alcança a pequena unidade R2 fugitiva e encontra outras pessoas inesperadas

\-- Tem um droide no monitor ali na frente – Lucy falou esperançosa para C3PO – Deve ser nossa unidade R2.

O landspeeder acelerou, e tão concentrada em alcançar o droide fugitivo, não percebeu o Povo da Areia espreitando o caminho, armas em punho.  
Enfim avistaram o astromech. Ele devia ter andado a noite inteira para ter chegado ali.

\-- Ei mocinho, aonde pensa que vai? – Lucy pulou na frente de R2. Não podia acreditar que conseguira encontra-lo. Se voltassem agora, tudo ficaria bem e Owen nunca saberia o que aconteceu.

R2, no entanto, tinha alguns argumentos a apresentar. C3PO o cortou.

\-- A madame Lucy é sua senhora agora. Vamos parar com essa história de Obi-Wan Kenobi. E também não me fale sobre sua missão. Tem sorte que ela não te arrebente em um milhão de pedaços.

Lucy riu do mau humor do droide de protocolo.

\-- Tudo bem, mas é melhor voltarmos – R2 de repente ficou muito agitado, apitando enlouquecidamente – O que foi?

\-- Várias criaturas se aproximam pelo sudoeste.

\-- O Povo da Areia. Ou pior – ela apanhou um rifle no speeder. Todos em Tatooine tinham que saber usar um desses para sobreviver – Vamos dar uma olhada.

Pelos binóculos, Lucy viu dois banthas não muito longe.

\-- É o Povo da Areia sim, estou vendo um deles.

Sua visão foi bloqueada por outro deles, bem na sua frente. Ele berrou e acertou Lucy no peito com o gardefii antes que ela pudesse disparar com o rifle. Ela caiu no chão e ele continuou a tentar acertá-la, Lucy rolou no chão e desviou dos golpes o quando podia.

Seus gritos animalescos ecoaram pelo céu.

***

R2 estava escondido em meio às rochas. Não sabia onde estava C3PO, ele caíra quando a Pessoa da Areia apareceu. Ele zumbiu para si mesmo quando o Povo da Areia apareceu, dois deles largaram uma Lucy inconsciente no chão e começaram a olhar seu landspeeder.

Um barulho preencheu o cânion, e o Povo da Areia imediatamente se retesou antes de fugir em disparada. Uma figura de capuz apareceu e seguiu direto para Lucy, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e pôs as mãos sobre seu braço e têmporas, como se a examinasse.

R2 deixou escapar um apito e a figura olhou para ele, baixando o capuz e revelando um homem grisalho.

\-- Olá. Venha cá, amiguinho. Não tenha medo. E não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem.

Nesse momento Lucy começou a acordar. Gemendo, ainda dolorida, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro ajudá-la a sentar, falando suavemente. Ela balançou a cabeça e massageou a nuca, sua visão clareando para então reconhecer seu benfeitor.

\-- Ben Kenobi! Que bom encontrar você.

\-- Diga-me, jovem Lucy, o que a trouxe aqui? – Ben perguntou enquanto a jovem sentava numa rocha.

\-- Este pequeno droide – ela indicou – ele diz ser de alguém chamado Obi-Wan. É algum parente seu?

A expressão de Ben mudou. Ele não esperava ouvir aquilo.

\-- Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan. Está aí um nome que não ouço há muito tempo... um longo tempo.

\-- Acho que meu tio o conheceu. Disse que já morreu.

\-- Não, não morreu. Ainda não – Ben respondeu. Ele agia estranhamente, como se ouvir aquele nome o tivesse incomodado de alguma forma.

\-- Você o conhece?

\-- Claro que o conheço. Sou eu – o velho sorriu para a surpresa no rosto de Lucy – Eu não sou chamado pelo nome de Obi-Wan desde antes de você nascer.

\-- Então o droide é mesmo seu.

\-- Não me lembro de ter tido um droide – ele ouviu um berro ao longe – Acho melhor irmos. O Povo da Areia se assusta facilmente, mas devem voltar logo.

R2 bipou com urgência. Lucy entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

\-- C3PO!

Eles o encontraram caído e sem um braço, e ignoraram seu drama para ser deixado para trás e o levaram para a casa de Obi-Wan.

O velho tinha as ferramentas necessárias para um conserto, e Lucy rapidamente devolveu o braço de C3PO no lugar, enquanto ouvia Ben contar sobre seu pai durante os anos das guerras clônicas.

\-- Meu pai não lutou nas guerras, ele era piloto de um cargueiro.

\-- Pelo que seu tio contou. Ele achou que você devia ficar aqui e não se envolver, não concordava com os ideais de seu pai.

\-- Você lutou nas guerras clônicas? – ela perguntou impressionada. Ben sorriu.

\-- Lutei. Eu era um dos cavaleiros Jedi, assim como seu pai.

\-- Queria ter conhecido ele – Lucy baixou o olhar tristemente – E minha mãe.

\-- Seu pai era o melhor piloto estelar dessa galáxia, e um guerreiro astucioso. Eu soube que você também se tornou uma boa piloto – Lucy sorriu encabulada e Ben sorriu de volta, sem dúvida tomado pelas lembranças – E era um bom amigo.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, e Lucy perguntou um pouco hesitante:

\-- E minha mãe?

\-- Ela era uma das mulheres mais corajosas que já conheci. Lutava pelo que acreditava, por seu povo, dava voz aos que não tinham. Foi senadora de seu planeta natal, e antes disso a rainha.

Lucy sentiu orgulho borbulhar em seu peito. Seu pai fora um grande guerreiro que saíra de Tatooine para ser um Jedi, conquistar as estrelas, que conseguiu mais do que qualquer um, que casou com uma rainha! Agora sentia-se mais próxima deles do que nunca, pois sabia que ambos deixaram muito de si mesmos nela.

Tinha certeza que, se os tivesse conhecido, os dois a encorajariam a ir atrás de seus sonhos também.

\-- Por falar nisso – Ben se levantou e abriu um baú velho – Seus pais queriam que recebesse isso quando tivesse idade, mas seu tio não deixou.

Ele estendeu um pedaço de japor esculpido e preso numa corrente, como um colar.

\-- Pertencia à sua mãe, foi um presente de seu pai. Ela me entregou, para que pertencesse a você um dia.

A jovem olhou intrigada a herança da mãe, e pôs a corrente no pescoço, escondendo o pingente sob a roupa. Tio Owen com certeza ia querer saber de onde aquilo viera se o visse. Será que o reconheceria?

Ben tinha outro objeto na mão, um cilindro prateado, e o estendia também.

\-- E o que é isso?

\-- O sabre de luz de seu pai. A arma de um cavaleiro Jedi. Mais jeitosa e certeira que um blaster – Lucy o segurou e ativou a lâmina azul brilhante – Uma arma elegante, para tempos mais civilizados.

Ele continuou a falar da época da antiga República, de antes de Lucy nascer. Ela sentou e perguntou:

\-- Como meus pais morreram?

\-- Um jovem Jedi chamado Darth Vader, que foi meu discípulo antes de se voltar para o mal, ajudou o Império a perseguir e destruir os Jedi. Ele traiu e matou seu pai. Sua mãe morreu pouco depois de dar à luz você, por complicações e pela angústia de tê-lo perdido.

\-- Agora os Jedi estão praticamente extintos – disse Obi-Wan – Vader foi seduzido pelo lado negro da força.

\-- A Força?

\-- A Força é o que dá a poder ao Jedi. É um campo de energia criado por todos os seres vivos. Ele nos envolve e penetra. É o que mantém a galáxia unida – ele levantou e foi até R2.

A garota no holograma apareceu mais uma vez, projetada nos bancos de dados de Artoo. Ela estava em uma posição diferente agora; este não era apenas o fragmento que Lucy tinha visto.

\-- General Kenobi, no passado você serviu meu pai nas Guerras Clônicas. Agora ele pede sua ajuda para lutar contra o Império. Lamento não poder apresentar pessoalmente o pedido, mas minha nave foi atacada e temo que minha missão de trazê-lo para Alderaan tenha falhado. Eu gravei informações vitais para a sobrevivência da rebelião no sistema de memória desta unidade R2. Meu pai saberá como recuperá-las. Você deve levar este dróide e entrega-lo em segurança a ele em Alderaan. É um momento de desespero para nós. Ajude-me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. É minha única esperança.

A gravação terminava ali. O olhar suplicante da menina apertou o coração de Lucy. Como gostaria de ajuda-la de alguma forma.

\-- Precisa aprender os caminhos da Força se pretende ir comigo a Alderaan.

\-- Alderaan? – Lucy se levantou – Não, não vou a Alderaan. Tenho que voltar, já é tarde...

\-- Preciso de ajuda, Lucy. Ela precisa de sua ajuda. Estou muito velho para isso.

A jovem hesitou. Não queria voltar para casa e trabalhar na fazenda de umidade para sempre, e detestava o Império, mas quando pensava nos tios se simplesmente fosse embora para outro planeta...

\-- Você deve fazer o que acha que é certo.


	4. Han Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma tragédia na casa de Lucy a leva a aceitar a oferta de Obi-Wan, e os dois conhecem um distinto personagem...

O sandcrowler soltava fumaça de vários pontos, e jawas mortos se espalhavam ao redor. Tudo indicava que fora obra do Povo da Areia, mas Lucy estava impressionada por terem atacado uma estrutura tão grande.

Obi-Wan, entretanto, discordava, e apontou evidências de que não foram os selvagens do deserto.

\-- Somente stormtroopers imperiais são tão precisos.

Aquilo ainda não fazia sentido para Lucy. Por que o Império ia querer matar os jawas que venderam R2 e C3PO para...

De repente fez sentido. Ela voltou-se para Obi-Wan.

\--Se seguiram os robôs aqui, sabem para quem foram vendidos, e isso os levaria – para... minha casa! – ela correu em disparada para o landspeeder, ignorando os chamados de Kenobi.

Ao longe avistou a fazenda, exalando fumaça negra. Lucy desceu do speeder, repetindo a si mesma que eles estavam bem. Tinham que estar bem, talvez tivessem conseguido fugir.

\-- Tio Owen! Tia Beru! Tio Owen...

Os olhos de Lucy encontraram o chão diante de casa, onde jaziam dois esqueletos carbonizados.

***

Depois de se despedir de seus guardiões e enxugar as lágrimas, Lucy apertou o sabre do pai com uma mão e o pingente da mãe em outra, e voltou para o speeder.

De volta ao sandcrowler, C3PO queimava os corpos dos jawas, e Ben a esperava com uma expressão de que sabia exatamente o que acontecera.

\-- Não havia nada que pudesse ter feito, Lucy. Teria sido morta também, e os droides estariam nas mãos do Império – ele a consolou. Lucy olhou para ele.

\-- Vou com você para Alderaan. Não me resta mais nada aqui. Quero aprender sobre a Força e me tornar uma Jedi como meu pai.

Eles seguiram para Mos Eisley. A cidade, da mesma cor do deserto, era um antro de escória e vilania, nas palavras de Ben, e naquele momento também abrigava stormtroopers. Um grupo deles parou seu speeder no meio da rua.

\-- Há quanto tempo tem esses droides?

\-- Umas três estações – Lucy mentiu. A imagem do que aqueles soldados fizeram a sua casa ainda estava muito fresca em sua memória. Obi-Wan perguntou:

\-- Tem interesse em comprá-los?

\-- Deixe-me ver sua identidade – o capitão exigiu. Obi-Wan respondeu:

\-- Você não precisa ver a identidade dela.

\-- Não precisamos ver a identidade dela.

\-- Esses não são os droides que vocês estão procurando.

\-- Esses não são os droides que estamos procurando.

Lucy olhou para o stormtrooper boquiaberta, e ficou ainda mais estupefata quando foram liberados. Obi-Wan explicou que fora um truque mental da Força.

Se a Força podia safá-la de agentes imperiais, era mais um motivo para aprender a usá-la.

\-- Acha que aqui vamos encontrar um piloto que nos leve a Alderaan? – ela perguntou indicando a cantina para onde seguiam.

\-- Quase todos os melhores pilotos frequentam aqui. Apenas veja onde pisa, este lugar pode ser perigoso.

\-- Estrou pronta para o que der e vier – Lucy respondeu com determinação.

Assim que entraram, Obi-Wan encontrou alguém para falar, e enquanto ele conseguia um piloto, Lucy foi até o balcão. Podia pedir algo para beber e quem sabe comprar algo para a viagem, se fosse longa. Quanto tempo levava para chegar a Alderaan?

A seu lado um Aqualish berrou algo que ela não entendeu. Um homem de rosto deformado junto dele traduziu com um sorriso desagradável cheio de dentes podres.

\-- Ele gosta de você.

\-- Certo.

\-- Eu também gosto de você. Deixe-nos te pagar uma bebida, querida.

\-- Não precisa... – Lucy inclinou-se para longe dos dois, mas o homem não desistiu.

\-- Calma, gracinha. Nós somos criminosos, mas também podemos ser cavalheiros...

\-- Essa baixinha não vale o esforço – era Obi-Wan atrás dela. O homem fechou a cara – Nós apreciaríamos se você a deixasse em paz.

Seu tom fora educado, mas definitivo. Os dois criminosos prontamente se afastaram, e Lucy acompanhou Kenobi, aliviada, para uma mesa onde um Wookie e um homem estavam sentados.

\-- Han Solo. Capitão da Millenium Falcon – o homem se apresentou – Chewie disse que querem passagem para Alderaan.

\-- Se for uma nave rápida

\-- Você nunca ouviu falar da Millennium Falcon? É a nave que fez o Kessel rodar em menos de doze parsecs! – ele riu e lançou uma piscadela nada discreta para Lucy – Para vocês vai servir. Qual é a carga?

\-- Só passageiros. Eu, a mocinha, dois droides e nada de perguntas.

\-- Que foi? Tá enrolado em uma confusão?

\-- Vamos dizer que queremos apenas evitar complicações imperiais.

Han exigiu dez mil. Lucy teve vontade de sair dali agora mesmo, mas Obi-Wan ofereceu dezessete. A jovem não sabia de onde ele tiraria esse dinheiro, mas não parecia motivo para preocupação, da parte dele pelo menos. O mestre Jedi devia saber o que fazia.

\-- Atracadouro 94 – Han informou e os quatro se separam.

Lucy teve que vender o landpeeder, mas seria o suficiente para pagar o contrabandista exibido. Ela e Obi-Wan seguiram para o ponto de encontro, sempre olhando ao redor nervosamente, temendo encontrar mais stormtroopers.

Chegando na doca, o queixo de Lucy caiu ao contemplar a nave que os levaria dali.

\-- Que monte de sucata – ela não conseguiu segurar a crítica.

\-- Faz 0.5 além da velocidade da luz. A aparência não é das melhores, mas é boa onde importa, e eu mesmo fiz um monte de modificações especiais.   
Mas, olha a hora! Vamos embarcar, pode ser? – Han indicou a entrada da nave, com um sorriso cordial que você direciona para o cliente.  
Lucy realmente esperava que estivesse enganada a respeito da Falcon, porque a aparência dizia que aquela nave podia se desmantelar no instante do salto.

Han terminou os últimos reparos externos e seguia para a rampa de entrada quando um pelotão de soldados imperiais apareceu e abriu fogo contra ele.

\-- Chewie, se manda! – gritou entrando na Falcon.

Lucy e Ben se apressaram em sentar e apertar os cintos de segurança.

\-- Oh, eu tinha esquecido o quanto odeio viagem espacial – C3PO choramingou quando a nave começou a decolar.


	5. A Estrela da Morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente fora de Tatooine, Lucy começa seu treinamento com Obi-Wan, e a Falcon encontra uma estranha lua no lugar onde deveria estar Alderaan

Depois da chuva de tiros das naves imperiais para sair do planeta, a Falcon viajava seguramente na velocidade da luz, e Lucy praticava com o sabre do pai e um disparador de controle remoto.

De repente Obi-Wan precisou sentar, como se acometido por um mal-estar. Lucy perguntou preocupada:

\-- Você está bem? O que houve?

\-- Eu senti um grande distúrbio na Força, como se milhões de vozes de repente gritassem de terror, e subitamente silenciassem. Sinto que algo terrível aconteceu – ele pôs a mão na testa – É melhor continuar com os exercícios.

\-- Mas são umas lesmas imperiais. Eu não disse que conseguia? – Han entrou na sala enquanto Lucy voltava a ligar o sabre – Pode agradecer que eu gosto.

Lucy não prestava atenção nele, tentava se concentrar em não ser acertada. Obi-Wan podia estar mal, mas ainda conseguia instruir:

\-- Lembre-se, um Jedi pode sentir a Força fluindo através de si.

\-- Então ela controla suas ações?

\-- Em parte. Mas também obedece aos seus comandos.

Não serviu muito. Lucy acabou sendo alvejada do mesmo jeito.

\-- Falsas religiões e armas antigas não se comparam a um blaster na sua mão, garota – han não escondeu como estava se divertindo. Lucy olhou feio para ele.

\-- Você não acredita na Força, não é?

\-- Eu já voei de um lado a outro nesta galáxia, já vi muitas coisas estranhas, mas nunca vi nada que me fizesse acreditar que há uma única força controlando tudo a seu bel-prazer. Não tem nenhum campo místico de energia controlando meu destino – ele dirigiu o fim da frase a Obi-Wan, que apenas se levantou e pegou um capacete.

\-- Eu sugiro que tente de novo, Lucy. Dessa vez, deixe de lado o raciocínio e aja pelo instinto – ele pôs o capacete na cabeça de Lucy.

\-- Com a viseira baixa, não consigo ver. Como é que vou lutar?

\-- Seus olhos podem enganá-la. Não confie neles.

Ela tentou, foi alvejada de novo, e Ben insistiu para que seguisse sua intuição. Lucy não sabia bem como fazê-lo, mas tinha que tentar. Inspirou fundo e... conseguiu rebater todos os tiros.

\-- Viu? Você consegue – Obi-Wan sorria quando ela tirou o capacete. Han contestou.

\-- Para mim isso aí é sorte.

\-- Eu posso garantir que não existe sorte.

Han já começava a argumentar de novo quando um pequeno alarme soou e ele anunciou:

\-- É, parece que estamos chegando a Alderaan.

Ele e Chewie voltaram ao cockpit e Lucy falou a Ben:

\-- Sabe, eu senti alguma coisa. Quase podia ver a bolinha.

\-- Isso é ótimo – Ben pôs a mão em seu ombro – Você deu seu primeiro passo para um mundo maior.

Todos estavam no cockpit quando a Falcon desligava o hiperdrive, dentro de um campo de asteroides.

\-- Nossa posição está correta, mas cadê Alderaan?

\-- Destruído pelo Império – Ben respondeu sombriamente. Outro alarme tocou no cockpit.

\-- Tem outra nave chegando.

\-- Talvez saibam o que aconteceu – Lucy falou esperançosamente. Novamente Ben falou:

\-- É um caça imperial.

\-- Não há bases aqui. De onde ele veio?

O pequeno TIE seguia para uma lua pequena adiante. Ben inspirou fundo com a visão dela.

\-- Aquilo não é lua. É uma estação espacial.

\-- Grande demais para ser estação.

Ben pediu que se afastassem, mas quando Han tentou, a nave não obedeceu. Tinham sido pegos pelo raio trator da estação gigante, e agora eram tragados para dentro dela.

***

Os stormtroopers revistaram a Falcon sem encontrar sinal de passageiros. Quando deixaram a nave, Han, Chewie, Ben e Lucy saíram de baixo do chão. O garota comentou:

\-- Que sorte que tenha esses compartimentos.

\-- Uso para fazer contrabando, mas nunca pensei que iam salvar minha vida – ele sacudiu a cabeça – Isso é ridículo. Mesmo que pudesse decolar, não escaparia do raio trator.

\-- Deixem isso comigo – Ben garantiu.

***

Han e Chewie atraíram dois stormtroopers para dentro da Falcon e tiraram suas armaduras. Lucy era muito baixa para caber em uma delas, mas chamaria muita atenção se saísse da nave com suas roupas de fazendeira. Esperava não vesti-la por tempo suficiente para alguém notar.

\-- É só não falar – Han sugeriu – Não deve ter muitas mulheres de armadura por aqui.

\-- Qual é o plano?

\-- Siga-me.

Na sala de controle, Chewie derrubou todos os imperiais ali em segundos.

\-- Não sei como ainda não sabem que estamos aqui – Lucy falou irritada após fechar a porta.

\-- Manda eles virem. Prefiro uma boa briga a ficar me escondendo aqui.

R2 se conectou ao terminal e C3PO mostrou no monitor como o raio trator podia ser desligado. Obi-Wan decidiu ir sozinho, mas Lucy queria ajudar.

\-- Seja paciente, Lucy, fique e vigie os droides.

\-- Mas...

\-- Eles devem ser entregues em segurança ou outros sistemas estelares terão o mesmo destino de Alderaan. O seu destino é muito diferente do meu, Lucy – ele pôs a mão em seu ombro uma última vez e se retirou.

Chewie rosnou o que devia ter sido algo engraçado, pois Han riu.

\-- Isso aí, Chewie. Onde você desenterrou esse fóssil velho?

\-- Ben é um grande homem.

\-- É ótimo em nos meter em problemas

Um grito de R2 interrompeu a discussão. Lucy desviou sua atenção para o astromech.

\-- O que é?

\-- Não tenho certeza, madame. Ele disse “eu a encontrei’’ e fica repetindo “ela está aqui” – respondeu C3PO.

\-- Quem? Quem ele encontrou?

\-- A princesa Leia.

\-- A princesa está aqui? – Lucy ficou lívida – Onde ela está?

\-- Princesa? Que história é essa? – Han estava perdido, mas Lucy o ignorou.

\-- Infelizmente ela está prestes a ser executada.

\-- Oh, não, temos que fazer alguma coisa – agora Lucy estava assustada de verdade. A moça assustada da gravação estava ali, e ela precisava encontrá-la.

\-- Vocês estão falando do quê?

\-- Os droides são dela, ela é quem está na mensagem. Temos que ajudá-la!

\-- Não inventa moda não, menina, o velho disse para a gente ficar aqui.

\-- Ele não sabia que ela estava aqui...

\-- Eu vou ficar aqui sentado – Han pôs os pés em cima do painel despreocupadamente. Lucy tentou argumentar:

\-- Mas vão executá-la. Você não queria ficar aqui para ser capturado, e agora quer ficar?

\-- Ir para a área de detenção não é exatamente o que eu queria.

\-- Mas eles vão matá-la!

\-- Antes ela do que eu – Han deu-lhe as costas.

Lucy conteve um grunhido de frustração. Não podia fazer aquilo sozinha, precisava de ajuda, de algo para convencer esse contrabandista...

Ele era um contrabandista mercenário! O que ele queria era dinheiro, certo? E Leia era uma princesa.

\-- Ela é muito rica – a jovem falou em seu ouvido – Rica e muito poderosa. Se você a salvasse, poderia ter...

\-- O quê? – ele exigiu, já com algum interesse.

\-- Mais riqueza do que pode imaginar.

\-- Sei não. Posso imaginar coisa à beça.

\-- Você vai ter.

\-- Acho bom.

\-- Vai ver – Lucy pôs mais confiança na voz do que realmente sentia, mas o que importava é que funcionou. Han cedeu.

\-- Tudo bem, diga lá o seu plano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É, eu sei que tem hora que eu escrevo Ben e tem hora que eu escrevo Obi-Wan. Sinceramente eu não percebo quando faço um ou outro, mas admito que prefiro chamá-lo de Obi-Wan, então é provável que eu vá substituindo Ben por Obi-Wan à medida que a história avança.


	6. A Princesa e o Compactador de Lixo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Começa a missão de resgate da princesa Leia, com algumas complicações inesperadas

Han e Lucy rumaram para o nível de detenção com um Chewie algemado a reboque. No elevador, Lucy soltou as algemas, e os três se prepararam para a cena.

\-- Para onde estão levando essa... coisa? – perguntou o encarregado da área.

\-- Transferência de prisioneiro – Lucy engrossou a voz o máximo possível e rezou para que se passasse por um homem. Ou pelo menos um rapaz.

\-- Não fui informado. Vou verificar.

Quando os soldados se aproximaram Chewie atacou.

\-- Cuidado! Ele se soltou! – gritou Han.

\-- Vai estraçalhar a gente!

Uma chuva de tiros depois, todos os guardas estavam mortos e Han olhou no banco de dados pela cela da princesa.

\-- Aqui está ela. 2187, vai lá.

Lucy entrou no pátio das celas enquanto Han atendia uma ligação, e ainda procurava a cela certa quando ele gritou:

\-- Lucy! Vem gente aí!

Na mesma hora ela encontrou o número certo e abriu a porta. Uma menina da sua idade repousava ali dentro, de cabelo escuro e talvez um pouco mais baixa. A menina da gravação.

Assim que viu Lucy na sua frente, ela ergueu a cabeça e perguntou:

\-- Não é baixinho demais para a tropa de elite?

\-- O quê? Ah, o uniforme – Lucy tirou o capacete e os cabelos loiros se espalharam por seus ombros, para a surpresa da princesa – Sou Lucy Skywalker, estou aqui para salvá-la.

\-- Quem é você?

\-- Estou aqui para salvá-la – não havia tempo a se perder, as apresentações mais detalhadas podiam esperar – Eu trouxe a unidade R2 e estou com Ben Kenobi.

\-- Ben Kenobi?! Onde ele está? – Leia ficou de pé num salto e seguiu Lucy para fora.

Mas não havia como sair, um bando de stormtroopers empurrara Han e Chewie para o pátio das celas.

\-- Inutilizaram nosso único caminho de fuga? – Leia perguntou, mordaz. Han a encarou irritado.

\-- Quer voltar para sua cela, alteza?

Todos se espremeram contra as paredes para escapar dos disparos. Lucy chamou C3PO pelo comunicador, e ele deu a má notícia de que não havia outra saída de onde estavam.

\-- Belo resgate – disse Leia – Quando entraram aqui, não tinham um plano para sair?

\-- A sabe-tudo é ela, queridinha! – Han gritou por cima dos tiros. Mas Lucy não conseguia pensar em nenhuma forma de escapar dali.

\-- Eu...

De repente Leia arrancou o blaster das mãos de Lucy e atirou numa grade ao lado de Han.

\-- O que é isso, maluca?!

\-- Alguém tem que salvar a nossa pele – ela cruzou o corredor ainda atirando – Pela rampa de lixo, vamos!

Ela desapareceu no duto, seguida por um Chewie nada feliz com o cheiro.

\-- Garota maravilhosa – Han disse sarcasticamente – Não sei se a mato ou me apaixono por ela. Entra!

Lucy foi a próxima a pular e caiu numa pilha malcheirosa, escorregando até seus pés mergulharem numa água suja e nojenta, que bateu em seus joelhos. Leia estava empoleirada em outro monte de peças de metal, aparentemente sortuda o bastante para não tocar naquela água.

A porta estava bem ali, Lucy disparou para abri-la, e o tiro ricocheteou, quase matando todos de susto.

Chewie esmurrava a porta inutilmente quando Han despencou na pilha de sucata.

\-- A rampa de lixo foi uma ótima ideia. Mas que aroma gostoso que está aqui embaixo, heim, princesa – ele ergueu o blaster – Sai, Chewie.

\-- Não, espere! – tarde demais, a cena se repetiu – Pode esquecer, eu já tentei, é fechado magneticamente!

\-- Guarde isso, vai acabar matando todos nós! – Leia gritou. Han estava mais irritado ainda.

\-- Que é isso, princesa, estava tudo indo bem até você trazer a gente para cá! Não demora e nos acham aqui.

\-- Podia ser pior.

Um barulho estranho, como um rugido de algum bicho seguiu a frase de Leia. Han suspirou.

\-- E é pior.

\-- Tem algo vivo aqui – Lucy falou assustada.

\-- É a sua imaginação, garota.

\-- Alguma coisa roçou na minha perna... Olhem! Viram aquilo! – ela apontou. Jurava que vira algo como um tentáculo passar na água perto dela e Han.

\-- O quê?

De repente algo se enrolou na perna de Lucy e a puxou para baixo d’água. Han e Leia começaram a gritar.

\-- LUCY! Lucy!

\-- Lucy! – Han afastava o lixo à procura dela. A menina emergiu se debatendo, o corpo enrolado pelo tentáculo da criatura. Han a segurou fora da água.

\-- Lucy – ela ouviu a voz de Leia, ao fundo os rugidos de Chewie – Segure isso.

A princesa estendia um cano para ela segurar, mas a jovem não o alcançou.

\-- Atire nele, minha arma emperrou!

\-- Onde?!

\-- Em qualquer lugar!

Han abriu fogo, mas Lucy voltou a submergir. Uma garota do deserto ia morrer afogada dentro de um lixão numa estação espacial do Império. A última forma de morrer que ela pensaria ser possível.

Tão rápido como a agarrada, a criatura a soltou, e Lucy voltou à superfície, debatendo-se e arquejando por ar. Han a agarrou e a ergueu de pé.

\-- Pega ela! – era Leia de novo – O que aconteceu?!

\-- Não sei! – Lucy se firmou em pé cambaleante – Essa coisa me soltou e desapareceu.

Lucy ainda tossia quando rangidos metálicos tomaram o lugar, e todos se entreolharam preocupados. Será que as ameaças não paravam?

\-- Estou com um mau pressentimento – Han murmurou. Lucy exclamou apavorada:

\-- As paredes estão se movendo!

Eles tentaram usar algo para segurar as paredes antes de Lucy chamar C3PO pelo comunicador, sem resposta. Antes que percebessem, as paredes reduziram o espaço pela metade.

\-- C3PO! – Lucy chamava desesperadamente, começando a ser esmagada pelo monte de sucata. Parecia que o gritava o nome do droide há uma eternidade. Leia tentava escalar o lixo.

\-- A senhorita está aí? – era a voz de C3PO no comunicador – Tivemos alguns problemas...

\-- Cala a boca e me ouça! Desligue todos os compactadores de lixo do andar da prisão! – ela gritava, seu corpo cada vez mais comprimido contra o lixo – Desligue todos os compactadores de lixo do andar da prisão!

Então parou. Todos berraram enlouquecidamente.

\-- Escute só. Eles estão morrendo! Maldito seja meu corpo metálico, é tudo culpa minha! Minha pobre mestra... – C3PO falava choroso.

\-- VOCÊ CONSEGUIU! – Lucy não conseguia para de gritar e rir da reação do droide – Nós estamos bem! Você foi ótimo. Abra essa unidade aqui.


	7. Fuga da Estrela da Morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hora de abandonar a estação espacial, com uma princesa a mais e um mentor a menos...

\-- Se nós evitarmos novos conselhos femininos, talvez a gente saia daqui – Han encarou Leia com essa frase. Lucy olhou feio pelas costas dele, mas poderiam brigar sobre isso mais tarde.

Ela despira a armadura, ficando apenas com o cinto, e secou o cabelo o melhor que podia. Ia precisar de um banho bem demorado quando saísse dali, estava cheirando muito mal.

O ruído da criatura do compactador de lixo assustou Chewie, que se afastou com um gemido, e Han ergueu o blaster para a porta.

\-- Não, eles vão ouvir! – Leia gritou, mas era tarde – Escute. Não sei quem você nem de onde veio, mas de agora em diante, faça o que eu mandar.

A expressão de Han era pura incredulidade.

\-- Olhe, sua altezíssima. Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara. Eu recebo ordens apenas de uma pessoa! De mim!

\-- É uma maravilha que você ainda esteja vivo. Alguém quer tirar esse tapete ambulante da minha frente? – Leia ultrapassou Chewie.

\-- Nenhuma recompensa vale isso – Han resmungou. Lucy conteve uma risada.

C3PO informou que ele e R2 estavam no hangar principal, perto da nave. Se conseguissem chegar lá sem serem notados e Kenobi tivesse desligado o raio trator, escapar seria possível.

\-- Vieram nisso? – Leia apontou para a Falcon abaixo – Vocês têm muita coragem.

Mais algumas curvas e de repente encontraram um pelotão de stormtroopers. O líder bradou:

\-- São eles. Atirem!

Han atirou primeiro. Os outros correram e o contrabandista e Chewie foram atrás.

\-- Voltem pra nave!

\-- Onde você vai? Volte aqui! – Lucy gritou.

\-- Ele tem coragem mesmo.

\-- Do que adianta se ele acabar morto? Vamos – Lucy pegou a mão de Leia e a guiou para longe. Não esperava ser a única a proteger a princesa ali, ainda mais depois de seu único reforço simplesmente sumir numa corrida suicida, mas teria que fazê-lo.

As duas correram dos stormtroopers até chegarem numa escotilha aberta para um abismo. Lucy parou a tempo de não cair.

\-- Acho que pegamos o caminho errado.

Os stormtroopers os alcançaram, disparando sem parar. Leia fechou a porta e Lucy atirou nos controles para atrasá-los, percebendo tarde demais que também eram os que estendiam a ponte.

Procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse usar para sair dali, Lucy viu quatro canos acima, e teve uma ideia.

Mais soldados imperiais atiravam, dessa vez de cima. Lucy atirou, protegendo Leia, mas precisava agir para tirá-las dali, então entregou o blaster à princesa enquanto puxava o gancho do cinto.

A porta começava a abrir quando Lucy atirou o gancho, desejando com todas as forças que se fixasse, e conseguiu! Então pôs o braço em volta de Leia, que a abraçou com força.

\-- Boa sorte – ela disse. Lucy rezava para que não fossem peso demais para a corda, e que tivesse força para não deixar Leia cair quando saltou.

Seus pés tocaram apenas o ar por um longo segundo, seus dedos agarrando-se em Leia com toda a força. Então alcançaram chão firme de novo. Tinham atravessado o abismo.

As duas correram para o hangar da nave. Han e Chewie já as esperavam. Mais stormtroopers (para atiradores tão ruins, havia muitos deles) guardavam a Falcon.

\-- Olhem! – Leia sussurrou. Os soldados se afastavam para ver algo à distância.

\-- É agora, vão! – Han exclamou e todos correram.

A meio caminho, Lucy viu o que chamara a atenção dos stormtroopers. Era Ben, com o próprio sabre de luz na mão, duelando com um homem de armadura negra que só podia ser o temido Darth Vader.

O Darth Vader. O traidor que matara seu pai.

Lucy não conseguiu desviar o olhar dos dois. Bem de repente deu um passo para trás e ergueu o sabre. Vader brandiu seu sabre vermelho e o cortou.

\-- NÃO! – Lucy gritou, e os stormtroopers abriram fogo. Ela atirou de volta, agora desejando atingir a figura negra que acabara de matar Ben.

\-- Vem logo!

\-- Lucy, é tarde demais!

Lucy não queria saber do que Han e Leia falavam, Ben agora era um manto vazio que Vader cutucava com o pé, e não queria para de atirar até acertá-lo. Mas havia muitos stormtroopers entre ela e o alvo, e mais surgiam atrás de Vader.

\-- Atira na porta, garota! – ela disparou e Vader sumiu atrás da porta fechada.

\-- Corra Lucy, corra! – era a voz de Ben? Falava dentro de sua cabeça.

Lucy desviou dos disparos e correu de volta para a Falcon, e logo decolavam da Estrela da Morte.

***

Ainda em estado de choque, Lucy arranhava distraidamente o tabuleiro no qual Chewie e R2 jogaram poucas horas antes, quando ela treinou com Ben e o sabre de luz.

Alguém pôs um cobertor sobre seus ombros. Era a princesa. Lucy falou com a voz rouca:

\-- Não acredito que ele morreu.

\-- Não podia fazer nada – ela disse gentilmente. Só então Lucy se lembrou de Alderaan. A princesa era de lá, acabara de perder seu planeta inteiro, e estava muito mais firme do que ela mesma.

Lucy tinha que admirar a fortaleza de espírito dessa garota.

\-- Vem. Ainda não acabou – Han chamou e foi para a torre de tiro de cima enquanto Lucy foi para a de baixo.

Caças TIE abriram fogo e desviavam antes que Lucy conseguisse travar o alvo. A nave tremeu.

\-- Perdemos os controles laterais – Leia exclamou no comunicador.

\-- Não se preocupe, a nave aguenta – Han respondeu com aparente confiança, mas Lucy o ouviu acrescentar baixinho – Ouviu, né, filha? Aguente.

Com um grito triunfal de Han, um TIE explodiu, e Lucy conseguiu o mesmo em seguida. Os outros dois tiveram o mesmo destino instantes depois.

Lucy voltou para o cockpit a tempo de ouvir o fim de uma discussão entre Han e Leia.

\-- Se dinheiro é tudo que você ama, é o que vai receber – ela se levantou e quase deu um encontrão em Lucy na porta – Seu amigo é um bocado mercenário. Duvido que se importe com alguma coisa. Ou com alguém.

\-- Eu me importo – Lucy rapidamente afirmou antes que ela se afastasse demais. Ela não era uma mercenária como Han, e queria que Leia soubesse disso.

Lucy sentou na cadeira ao lado de Han e gesticulou para trás com um sorrisinho.

\-- Então, o que acha dela?

\-- Estou tentando não achar. Mas ela tem muita classe – Han acrescentou – Sei não. O que você acha? Será que uma princesa e um cara como eu...

\-- Não.

Han riu da resposta apressada, mas Lucy fora sincera. Do que vira até agora, dificilmente conseguia imaginar duas personalidades mais distintas juntas.


	8. Piloto Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy enfim chega à base rebelde em Yavin 4, mas entrar para o Esquadrão Vermelho pode ser mais complicado do que ela imaginou

Seguindo as instruções de Leia, a Falcon chegou à quarta lua de Yavin, onde a Aliança Rebelde mantinha uma base.

Era um planeta coberto por uma floresta verde e densa como Lucy nunca vira, cortada por estruturas semelhantes a templos, mais altas do que qualquer outra coisa à vista.

Assim que desembarcou da Falcon, Leia foi recebida por soldados rebeldes e levada em um carrinho junto com Lucy, Han e Chewie até um hangar cheio de caças.

Enquanto Leia falava com um comandante de cabelo grisalho, Lucy passou um bom tempo admirando as X-wings dispostas pelo hangar. Eram aqueles caças que ela sonhara em pilotar um dia, atravessando as estrelas com a Rebelião.

\-- E esta é Lucy Skywalker – a voz de Leia chamando seu nome a tirou de sua contemplação, e ela se virou para cumprimentar o general Dodonna.

\-- Ouvi falar de sua coragem na Estrela da Morte, jovem Skywalker. A Aliança está em dívida com a senhorita.

\-- Foi uma honra ajudar, senhor, mas eu gostaria de fazer mais. Sou boa piloto, posso voar numa dessas X-wings.

Ele e Leia se entreolharam por um instante, e Lucy teve um mau pressentimento sobre isso. Dodonna argumentou:

\-- Normalmente não mandamos mulheres para os caças nas linhas de frente. Geralmente trabalham com computadores ou na manutenção.

\-- Mas eu sou muito boa com manobras, senhor. Pilotei um skyhooper por entre uma série de cânions no meu planeta e...

\-- Lucy, podemos ver isso depois. General, precisamos ver os dados do R2, é nossa única esperança – Leia interrompeu.

***

Os planos da estação foram exibidos para todos os pilotos da Rebelião, e o general Dodonna mostrou como poderiam explorar uma pequena fraqueza: um exaustor.

Lucy se destacava vestida de branco em meio aos macacões laranja-berrantes, e apesar de não estar cotada oficialmente como piloto, ainda não perdera a esperança e prestava completa atenção à explicação.

\-- O alvo tem só dois metros de largura – ele falava – A coluna tem escudo de raios. Terão que usar torpedos de prótons.

\-- É impossível, até para um computador – um piloto ao lado de Lucy balançou a cabeça.

\-- Não é impossível, eu costumava atirar em tocas de ratos womp com meu velho T-16, e elas não têm mais do que dois metros.

\-- Podem embarcar. E que a Força esteja com vocês – Dodonna terminou a explicação e os pilotos se dispersaram.

Lucy procurou por Han e o encontrou carregando a nave com Chewie, provavelmente com o pagamento que Leia prometera.

\-- E aí? Recebeu seu dinheiro e já vai embora?

\-- É, estou com umas dívidas antigas para pagar. E mesmo que não tivesse, não sou burro de ficar aqui. E você? Vai ficar e ser mecânica ou analista de computador? Porque não vejo muitas mulheres de roupa de piloto por aqui – Lucy não respondeu, e ele prosseguiu – Por que não vem conosco? Você é boa de briga. E aí, vem?

\-- Que é que há? Por que não olha ao redor. Você sabe o que está para acontecer, o que estão combatendo. Eles queriam ter um piloto como você e está dando as costas a eles?

\-- E do que adianta ser reconhecido depois de morto? E atacar aquela estação não é coragem, garota, está mais para suicídio.

Lucy olhou para ele com desaprovação e a expressou toda ao falar:

\-- Tá certo. Cuide-se bem. Isso é o que você faz de melhor – ela deu as costas a ele, e mal tinha dado dez passos quando o ouvir chamar:

\-- Lucy. Que a Força esteja com você.

Ela seguiu caminho. Uma voz ordenava nos autofalantes para os pilotos irem a seus postos. Pouco adiante Lucy encontrou Leia.

\-- O que foi?

\-- É o Han. Pensei que ele fosse mudar de ideia, mas...

\-- Ele tem que encontrar o próprio caminho, ninguém pode fazer isso por ele – Leia abraçou Lucy carinhosamente.

\-- Eu só queria que Ben estivesse aqui – Leia acariciou seu cabelo e Lucy falou baixinho – E sobre eu ir...

\-- Não tenho certeza se será possível, Lucy – a princesa tinha uma expressão de tristeza – Eu entendo, também sou piloto.

\-- Você?

\-- Sim, mas não posso ir para batalhas, e isso pode ser melhor. Como parte da liderança, meu dever maior reside em mais do que apenas voar. Podemos usar outro talento seu em prol da Rebelião.

Com um aperto solidário em sua mão, Leia se retirou. Lucy estava inconsolável. Voar era o maior de seus talentos, ela sonhara a vida toda em sair de Tatooine justamente para isso, não para consertar motores e ficar no hangar enquanto os verdadeiros pilotos decolavam para a ação.

Ver seu sonho frustrado desse jeito só por causa da política “cavalheiresca” da Aliança...

\-- Ei, Lucy! – uma voz conhecida chamou às suas costas. Ela girou nos calcanhares e reconheceu aquele bigode.

\-- Biggs!

Ela se jogou no amigo num abraço que tirou seus pés do chão, e ele exclamou entre risadas:

\-- Eu sabia que ia conseguir chegar aqui. Sabia que era você quando ouvi alguém falar de rato womp. Mas ei, não vem conosco? – ele reparou que ela ainda vestia a roupa branca de Tatooine. Lucy murmurou:

\-- Não permitem mulheres na...

\-- Ah, não! Não podem perder um talento como você nessa hora. Espere aí, eu vou falar com o comandante – Biggs saiu correndo e voltou alguns minutos depois acompanhado por um homem.

\-- Skywalker? – ele perguntou e Lucy assentiu – Darklighter disse que você é boa em voar. Acha que pode dirigir uma dessas X-wings? Não vai ser como cruzar um cânion.

\-- Senhor, Lucy é a piloto mais hábil que existe em nosso território – Biggs afirmou. Lucy estufou o peito e tentou ser confiante sem demonstrar arrogância.

\-- Sim, senhor. Posso voar em qualquer coisa. Pode perguntar a Han ou Leia, não teríamos sobrevivido ao esquadrão de TIEs na saída da Estrela da Morte sem a minha pontaria.

O comandante pensou por um momento e olhou para Biggs.

\-- Ainda precisamos de mais um no Esquadrão Vermelho. Dadas as circunstâncias, podemos abrir uma exceção e ela preenche a vaga.

\-- Muito obrigada, senhor! Vou tentar – Lucy exclamou. Biggs riu.

\-- Garanto que não vai se decepcionar, comandante.

\-- Espero que sim. Vá se trocar, Skywalker, decolamos em alguns minutos.

\-- Vai ser como antigamente, Lucy. Não vão nos segurar – Biggs sorriu. Radiante, Lucy correu para os vestiários.


	9. A Batalha de Yavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É a batalha decisiva entre a Aliança Rebelde e a maior força de destruição do Império.

Lucy se sentia muito confortável em seu macacão laranja de piloto, como se tivesse esperado por isso a vida inteira, e ficou melhor ainda quando entrou na X-wing.

\-- Essa unidade R2 parece meio castigada. Quer uma nova? – perguntou o auxiliar que instalava o astromech atrás do caça.

\-- Nem pensar. Esse droide e eu temos uma história – Lucy pôs o capacete. Seu coração batia a mil por hora, e só aumentou com o roncar dos motores da sua X-wing entre as demais.

Lucy, a Força estará com você. 

Aquela era a voz de Ben? Ela também pensara ter ouvido quando ele morreu, e agora de novo. Estava imaginando coisas?

As naves receberam permissão para decolar e deixaram o hangar. A Estrela da Morte orbitava Yavin, a poucos minutos de alcançar a lua que abrigava a base rebelde.

\-- Olha o tamanho daquilo – comentou Wedge.

\-- Nada de conversa, Vermelho 2. Acelerem para velocidade de ataque.

O Esquadrão Vermelho mergulhou para as trincheiras da estação quando as torres de defesa começaram a disparar turbo-lasers, mas por enquanto sem TIEs à vista. Lucy viu uma área mais vulnerável e julgou que era uma ótima oportunidade para explorar.

\-- Aqui é Vermelho 5. Vou entrar.

Ela abriu fogo e algo explodiu na superfície, mas naquela velocidade não seria capaz de desviar da explosão.

\-- Lucy! Arremeta! – Biggs gritou e Lucy atravessou a bola de fogo relativamente sem danos – Você está bem?

\-- Um pouco assada, mas estou bem.

Os turbo-lasers eram facilmente desviados pelos pequenos caças, mas a artilharia pesada ainda era uma ameaça. Lucy disparou contra uma torre, percebendo que não era a única a fazer manobras arriscadas.

Muitos dos outros pilotos também voavam direto para o perigo, mas nem todos sobreviviam. Com o canto do olho, Lucy viu uma das X-wings explodir numa bola de fogo e metal derretido, e seu coração se apertou. Se ela não tomasse cuidado, podia ser a próxima.

Lucy, confie em sua intuição.

Ela deu uma batidinha na lateral do capacete. Não podia estar imaginando a voz de Ben. Talvez devesse ouvir seus conselhos, mesmo que viessem do além.

***

Leia não tirava os olhos do caça de Lucy no monitor da sala de controle. Mal conhecia aquela menina, mas depois do que passaram, sentia-se conectada a ela, podia sentir que seriam amigas.

Por isso estava tão preocupada agora. Ela conseguira entrar para um esquadrão de alguma forma, e estava no meio do fogo cruzado com torres de defesa e uma recém-chegada leva de TIEs. Os pilotos gritavam nos comunicadores:

\-- Puxe, Lucy, puxe!

\-- Olhe a retaguarda, Lucy, a retaguarda! Nave acima e se aproximando!

\-- Me acertaram, mas não é grave. R2, veja o que consegue fazer. Aguente firme aí atrás.

Wedge Antilles veio em seu socorro e explodiu o caça imperial.

\-- Belo tiro, Wedge.

***

O Líder Ouro e Líder Vermelho entraram no fosso com algumas Y-wings de cobertura. Três TIEs entraram atrás deles e as explodiram. Líder Vermelho conseguiu dar o disparo.

\-- Teve sucesso? – o comandou questionou. A voz do líder estava desanimada.

\-- Negativo. Negativo. Não entrou, chocou-se com a superfície.

Os caças se aproximavam de novo. O do meio abriu fogo e acertou o Líder Vermelho, que perdeu o controle explodiu contra a superfície da Estrela da Morte.

Lucy inspirou assustada. Agora era com ela e o que sobrara do Esquadrão Vermelho. Biggs e Wedge entraram com ela no fosso para a nova e última tentativa.

As torres pararam de repente. Lucy teve um mau pressentimento, confirmado pela volta do TIE que derrubara o Líder Vermelho. Ele disparou em Wedge.

\-- Fui atingido! Não posso mais ficar com vocês!

\-- Saia daqui, você não tem mais utilidade agora! – Lucy gritou. 

\-- Desculpe – Wedge se retirou da trincheira, e os caças imperiais deixaram-no ir para continuar a perseguição dos remanescentes.

Lucy engoliu em seco. Agora eram só ela e Biggs contra a Estrela da Morte.

\-- Depressa, Lucy, estão vindo rápido, não posso segurá-los!

\-- R2, aumente a potência!

\-- Depressa, Lucy! – Biggs exclamou e manobrou sua X-wing para trás de Lucy bem a tempo de levar o tiro destinado a ela e desaparecer numa bola de fogo laranja.

Os olhos de Lucy se encheram de lágrimas e seu coração de desespero. Biggs Darklighter se fora.

Mas não podia lamentar agora, ou seria a próxima. A missão tinha que ser completada, o alvo estava próximo. Ela ligou o computador de mira.

Use a Força, Lucy. Deixe-a fluir.

Ben de novo. Podia sentir sua presença, apoiando-a naquele momento de maior desespero.

Lucy, confie em mim.

\-- Lucy, você desligou seu computador. O que houve? – o comando perguntou.

\-- Nada, estou bem.

***

Em seu TIE, Vader olhou surpreso para o caça solitário à frente. Sentiu poder vindo dele.

\-- Este tem o poder da Força!

Uma pena que escolhera o lado errado da guerra, ou podiam ter sido poderosos juntos. Vader disparou, acertando de raspão a traseira da X-wing. O próximo tiro seria certeiro.

\-- Agora peguei você.

Uma explosão ao seu lado o distraiu antes de puxar o gatilho.

\-- O quê?!

***

\-- YAHOO!

Lucy não acreditava no que ouvia.

\-- Você está livre, arrebenta essa porcaria com vontade, garota! – Han gritou.

Lucy visualizou o alvo e disparou, sem tirar os olhos dele por um segundo enquanto os torpedos entravam no orifício de exaustão.

Ela ofegou aliviada e se apressou em deixar a estação espacial, junto com as X-wings sobreviventes e a Falcon.

Lembre-se, a Força estará com você, sempre.

Lucy pensou ter distinguido um traço de orgulho na voz de Kenobi, enquanto a Estrela da Morte explodia às suas costas.


	10. Os Heróis da Rebelião

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agora que a Estrela da Morte se foi, o que o futuro reserva para os heróis da Aliança Rebelde?

O caça de Vader escapou por pouco da Estrela da Morte, mas teve uma visão perfeita da estação espacial explodindo, e dos caças rebeldes fugindo com aquele cargueiro.

Um mísero disparo no lugar certo fora a ruína do maior orgulho tecnológico do Império. Tolos diriam que fora sorte, mas Vader sabia que não fora, e o Imperador também saberia.

Aquela X-wing, aquele piloto rebelde tinha uma conexão poderosa com a Força, e fora isso que garantira aquele tiro certeiro. Era muito poder natural, muito potencial para ser desperdiçado.

Era poder suficiente para ajudá-lo a tomar o trono do Império. Vader decidiu. 

Ele o caçaria pela galáxia. Não seria estranho, visto que sua fama rapidamente se espalharia por este feito, e esse seria o disfarce perfeito para as verdadeiras intenções do Sith.

Aquele piloto rebelde seria seu aprendiz, e juntos eles derrubariam Palpatine.

E caso ele se recusasse a se converter ao lado sombrio, Vader simplesmente o mataria como a escória rebelde que ele era.

***

De volta ao hangar da base rebelde, Lucy ainda ofegava, incrédula que realmente conseguira destruir a Estrela da Morte.

Ela tirou o capacete e ficou surpresa ao abrir a cabine do caça.

Aparentemente todos os rebeldes da base vieram correndo e rapidamente cercaram sua X-wing, aplaudindo e gritando em triunfo.

Uma vez que desceu do caça, Lucy foi imediatamente erguida nos ombros dos outros pilotos, e os demais rebeldes a cercaram, tentando apertar suas mãos ou simplesmente dar um tapinha em suas costas.

Leia chegou correndo, e como que entendendo o que ela queria, os pilotos colocaram Lucy no chão. A princesa se jogou em cima dela e a abraçou, quase derrubando-a. As duas rodopiaram juntas até Han vir também.

\-- Aí, garota! – ele abraçou as duas meninas e as levantou do chão.

\-- Eu sabia que você ia voltar, eu sabia! – Lucy exclamou. Leia também estava radiante.

\-- Sabia que dinheiro não era tudo para você!

Mas ainda havia R2. Os mecânicos o tiravam da X-wing, e sua aparência quase totalmente carbonizada não era nada bonita.

\-- Oh, não! – Lucy correu para ver o estado do droide.

C3PO, mais desesperado do que Lucy já o vira, implorava que dissessem que o amigo tinha conserto e até ofereceu doar algum circuito. O técnico afirmou para Lucy que o pequeno astromech teria o melhor tratamento.

\-- Vamos começar a trabalhar nele imediatamente – e R2 foi levado pela equipe de mecânicos.

Com um braço em volta da cintura de cada moça, Han e as duas deixaram o hangar, embriagados com a vitória.

***

No dia seguinte, as premiações.

Todos os rebeldes da base se reuniram num grande salão, usando seus uniformes como se fosse uma cerimônia oficial. E pensando bem, era isso mesmo.

Lucy não usava mais sua túnica branca nem o macacão de piloto, mas uma roupa emprestada. Ela se negara educadamente a usar um vestido que Leia oferecera, então ficara com uma calça simples e uma jaqueta amarela velha de Han. Estava um tanto larga, mas...

Os dois e Chewie atravessaram o salão, sob os olhares admirados de todos, e pararam diante de uma Leia com um novo vestido branco e uma expressão solene, digna de uma líder, mas que mudou para um sorriso orgulhoso assim que estavam de frente uma para a outra.

O general Dodonna estendeu uma medalha que Leia pegou e pôs no pescoço de Han, que piscou divertidamente para a princesa. Em seguida foi a vez de Lucy. Reconhecimento por salvar a Aliança e a galáxia da mais poderosa arma de opressão do Império.

Os dois fizeram uma mesura para a princesa.

Eles voltaram-se para o resto da rebelião, que os saudou com uma onda de aplausos.

Lucy estava orgulhosa. Agora tinha uma nova família, e a causa mais digna pela qual lutar, e lutaria por elas até ver o fim do Império ou até o fim de suas forças.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assim acaba a primeira parte da saga de Lucy Skywalker! Obrigada de todo o coração a aqueles que acompanham a história, e prometo ir até o fim dela.
> 
> Em breve trarei a segunda parte.
> 
> Obrigada mais uma vez, e até a próxima!


End file.
